1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking assembly, and particularly to a locking assembly for an electronic enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an enclosure of an electronic device such as a computer housing or a monitor, includes a base and a cover covering the base. Users can assemble electronic elements such as a main board onto the base and apply the cover to seal the enclosure, protecting the electronic elements.
Conventionally, a plurality of screws are applied to lock the cover onto the base. However, such means needs additional tools such as screwdrivers during assembly, which is time consuming and troublesome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.